1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to leg assemblies and more particularly to a leg assembly having multiple positions for use in a heat exchange unit.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional residential split system air conditioning unit the condenser of the refrigeration circuit is located exterior of the residence. Typically, this unit has a condensing coil, a fan for circulating air over the condensing coil and may additionally have a compressor, reversing valve and various controls. This unit has been mounted on top of a concrete slab or various other pads to maintain the unit in a generally level manner.
For a reversible refrigeration circuit known as a heat pump, the outdoor unit is adapted to both serve as an evaporator and a condenser and is likewise mounted on a slab exterior of the residence. During heating season operation of the heat pump snow may accumulate around the heat exchanger. Consequently, leg assemblies have been provided for raising the unit off the ground. Additionally, during defrost of the heat pump unit, ice formed on the heat exchange surfaces is melted to water which drains from the unit. By raising the unit in the air with legs, it is possible to let the water drain away from the unit such that ice is not formed in the bottom of the outdoor unit.
Additionally, the leg assemblies as described herein may be used with free standing indoor units or any other unit which is positioned to be maintained on top of a support surface.
The present invention provides for leg assemblies which are adapted to be slid within the unit during shipping so that they do not project from the unit where they would be susceptible to be damaged or cause damage to some other component. Additionally, by providing the legs within the unit during shipping, it is possible to ship the unit in a smaller package. Also, these legs are designed, upon assembly of the unit, to be pulled from the unit such that the leg pivots on a pivot point and is drawn outwardly from the unit into a locked position securing the leg such that it can be used to support the unit. Typically, three of these legs may be used with an outdoor unit, although the specific number is subject to design consideration.